N'y Va Pas
by JustePhi
Summary: "Peut-être, dans cette pièce défendue, se trouvait la réponse à mes questions. Peut-être qu'en ouvrant cette porte, je saurais pourquoi il était parti si précipitamment." Réécriture de Barbe-Bleue version Unknown Movies pour Contes De Vidéastes.
**N'y Va Pas
**

 _Disclaimer : Cet OS a été écrit pour le projet #ContesDeVidéastes organisé par Vidéa Comics, dont le gut était de mettre en scène (par dessin ou, comme ici, par écrit) un conte de fées version Web-Shows. Voici donc ma réécriture de Barbe-Bleue ! Merci à Woor Energy pour son super job de bêta-lectrice *keur* La chanson citée est d'Imagine Dragons, le conte est de Charles Perrault (plus ou moins) et UM ne m'appartient pas. La biz._

* * *

Il était une fois un type qui était né avec la malchance : moi.

Je ne vais pas vous raconter mon autobiographie, rassurez-vous. Il y a des choses que je préfère oublier, de toute façon. Et puis bon, pour ce que vous en avez à faire. Mais les faits sont là, et plusieurs fois j'ai pensé mettre fin à tout ça, à cette vie d'errance sans but aucun, une vie construite sur du vide, du rien, j'y ai pensé sans jamais y joindre le geste. J'aimerais dire que l'espoir m'a permis de tenir, mais la vérité est autre : je suis lâche.

Il était une fois donc, un type né avec la malchance et sans ambition, et un jour quelqu'un d'autre est arrivé. Il n'avait pas plus d'avenir que moi et ses hiers semblaient lourds de sens. Aussi paumé que moi, sans aucun doute – la preuve il tuait le temps sur un parking vide à onze heures du matin, un mardi, avec un pack de bière dans le coffre et une lueur égarée dans les yeux.

Lequel des deux a amorcé le premier geste ? Je ne me rappelle plus.

Aurais-je du partir lorsque j'ai compris à quel point nous étions finis ? Sûrement. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

Nous étions notre seule échappatoire.

* * *

On a discuté, discuté, et quand il eut fini de parler il me demanda :

« Tu viens ? »

Venir, venir pour aller où, pour quoi faire ? Perds tes illusions mec, tu le sais qu'on est foutus et que partir ne sert plus à rien, le désespoir c'est pas une destination, et pour la vie je ne suis pas descendu à la bonne gare. Voilà ce que j'aurais du lui dire. À la place – je n'ai aucune foutue idée de ce qui m'a pris de dire ça – j'ai répondu :

« Je suis pas un type fiable.

\- Et moi, j'ai l'air de quoi ? »

Il y a eu un silence avant qu'il ne répète, plus doucement : « Tu viens ? ».

Alors je suis venu. Il avait une voiture blanche banale au possible, un peu crade et sans boîte de vitesses automatique, le genre de voiture qui avait vécu. Mais, allez savoir pourquoi, je m'y sentais bien. J'étais content d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre pour conduire, de pouvoir me laisser bercer par le roulis.

« Je peux mettre la radio ? Ai-je fini par demander.

\- Hmm. »

Tâtonnant sur la tableau de bord, je finis par tourner le bouton et montai le volume. C'était une chanson que j'aimais bien et les paroles incomplètes me montèrent aux lèvres presque malgré moi :

« _If I told you who I was, would you turn your back on me_ , nininin, _if I seem dangerous, would you be scared_...nininin... _I'm only a man_... _taking a stand to escape what's inside me...monster, monster_...»

Les yeux fixés sur la route, Victor (c'était son nom) ne réagit pas.

* * *

Les quelques jours qui ont suivi ont été...étrangement paisibles. Parler pendant des heures (de cinéma, surtout, même si je m'y connais pas tant que ça), manger sur le pouce comme on dit, rouler en silence, dormir, recommencer. Cette routine, ennuyeuse pour certains, m'était réconfortante. Avec, toujours, cette sensation nouvelle de ne pas être tout seul, d'avoir ma place dans tout ce bordel qu'on appelait la vie – douce illusion, mais cela je ne le savais pas encore, ou ne voulais pas le savoir.

Il était rude, colérique, cruel. S'emportait souvent sur, mettons, à peu près tous les sujets de conversation possibles, mais je ne me laissais pas démonter. J'exposais mes points de vues sans broncher, et cela fonctionnait. À l'inverse, il pouvait se montrer passionné, trop parfois, presque fatiguant. C'est lourd au début, mais au final on s'y fait.

Un jour, alors que Victor et moi étions en pleine discussion – si je me souviens bien, sur les romans et contes de fées que nous avions le plus détestés étant petits, allez savoir pourquoi – une musique familière s'est faite entendre. _Taking a stand to escape what's inside me_ , c'était la chanson que j'avais écoutée lors de notre rencontre, il y avait presque un mois de ça. Je me suis demandé s'il n'était pas un peu maso de choisir ce morceau comme sonnerie de téléphone. Toujours est-t-il qu'il s'éloigna pour décrocher.

Quand il revint, il était très pâle, comme hors de lui, et ses mains tremblaient de fureur. Il éteignit son portable et le fourra au fond de sa poche avant de prendre le volant sans un mot.

« Un problème ? Demandai-je avec prudence.

\- Non. Si. C'est...lui.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Mais l'autre abruti là ! S'écria-t-il en donnant un coup de volant à gauche. »

J'ai bien essayé de piger, mais rien à faire. Il parlait tout seul en conduisant, ou plutôt mâchonnait une suite de mots sans aucun sens.

« Un gosse...non mais...une leçon, une leçon, nia nia nia...un putain de gosse. Non. Rien compris. L'autre abruti avec les flics, là...parler d'un film à un gosse, je sais pas, Sorgoï ? Nan. Les livres magiques. Ouais, voilà. »

Je tendai l'oreille au mot de flics, mais je ne comprenais toujours pas. Je lui ai dit.

« Une affaire urgente à régler, finit-il par grogner.

\- Quel genre de trafics ? J'ai demandé, en croyant deviner la réponse (je pensais à un peu de shit de temps à autre. Ça aurait expliqué pas mal de choses).

\- T'occupes. T'as un appart ?

\- Non.

\- Ok, pas grave. Je vais t'amener chez moi, et tu vas rester là-bas le temps que je liquide tout ça. On va pas te laisser à la rue, hein ? »

Il sortit cette dernière phrase sur un ton faussement enjoué, tout sauf rassurant. Lorsque je lui ai demandé si ce ne serait pas plus simple de venir avec lui, il n'a pas répondu. Visiblement, je n'avais pas le choix.

* * *

Victor a fini par se garer dans une petite rue, et m'a montré un appartement un peu délabré. Il avait un deux-pièces au rez-de-chaussée.

« Le repaire du truand, je suppose ? J'ai lancé, pour plaisanter.

\- Ouais. Tu t'installes comme tu veux, mais évite de te faire remarquer, si tu le veux bien. Je ne suis...pas en bon termes avec les voisins.

\- Tu reviens quand ?

\- Dès que ce sera réglé. Après, on partira loin. Tu veux ? »

La surprise m'a empêché de dire quoi que ce soit – et de toute façon, qu'est que j'aurais pu répondre ? Il me tendit un trousseau de clefs, me conseilla d'être prudent. Alors qu'il allait partir, j'avisai une porte en bois vermoulu et rayé, avec une grosse serrure métallique, comme dans les vieux films.

« Et ça, c'est quoi ? Ai-je demandé en désignant la porte du menton.

\- La cave, répondit-il d'un ton neutre. C'est perso. Je te défends d'y aller.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- N'y va pas, c'est tout. »

Sa voix avait claqué dans l'air, me défiant d'insister. J'étais curieux, mais pas tout à fait suicidaire. C'est donc sur cette dernière phrase qu'il remonta dans la Saxo, en route vers une affaire dont je n'étais pas tout à fait certain de la nature. Au fond, je crois que je ne préférais pas savoir.

Il est monté dans la voiture et il est parti, et j'ai eu l'impression d'être un gosse, parce que j'avais peur qu'il ne revienne pas.

* * *

Je suis resté à tourner en rond dans l'appartement pendant des heures. A travers les DVDs entassés dans des endroits totalement improbables, les quelques livres empilés à même le sol, les vieux meubles, les packs de bières et de boissons énergisantes dont croulait le frigo, à travers les paquets de clopes égarés, je trouvais ou retrouvais les multiples facettes de mon ami. Je ne savais rien de lui en fait, ou si peu, et son absence me le rappela brutalement.

Aux alentours de 23 heures, soit huit heures après son départ – temps libre que j'avais utilement consacré à regarder partout, tourner en rond, essayer de lire et mater des films – j'attaquais la première canette de soda, celui avec un logo en forme de griffe verte, puis une deuxième. C'est donc avec un litre de boisson énergisante dans le sang et une vague nausée que je finis par m'écrouler sur le canapé, plus seul que jamais. La froideur de la nuit et le silence de l'appartement me rappelaient de mauvais souvenirs, et j'étais persuadé que je ne reverrais jamais Victor.

Mon regard tomba alors en arrêt à la porte qui menait à la cave. Peut-être, dans cette pièce défendue, se trouvait la réponse à mes questions. Peut-être qu'en ouvrant cette porte, je saurais pourquoi il était parti si précipitamment.

En temps normal, j'aurais pesé le pour et le contre, ma conscience m'aurait retenu de faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide, immoral. Mon doigt joua avec le trousseau de clefs qui tintait dans ma poche, et je sus que je n'étais pas assez fort pour lutter contre ma curiosité. J'avais envie de savoir. Je me retrouvais planté devant la porte à essayer toutes les clefs dans la serrure avant même de savoir ce que je faisais.

Un clic familier suivi d'un grincement m'indiqua que la porte était ouverte. Je suis entré. Il faisait très noir, tellement que j'ai du plisser les yeux. Ça sentait le fauve comme jamais, une odeur poisseuse de poussière et de rouille. Dans l'ombre, à tâtons, je cherchai l'interrupteur et allumai. Incrédule, je vis une croix nazie, et un symbole anarchiste, tagués à la peinture noire sur le mur ; une chaise en bois qui, j'en étais certain, s'effondrerait au moindre contact ; et sur le sol...

Du sang.

Oscillant entre le noir et le rouge, de longues traînées le long du sol, et même sur le mur. Je distinguais une longue mèche de cheveux blonds, des couteux divers, des sacs poubelles, des mégots écrasés, un flingue, une caméra et du matériel de film (?!) et d'autres trucs non identifiés dont je ne me serais approché pour rien au monde. Au centre de la pièce, un ordinateur sur une petite table. J'hésitais entre me prendre pour James Bond et rendre mon repas. La première option l'emporta, et je m'approchai de l'ordinateur. Pour une raison qui m'échappait totalement, il n'y avait pas de code. Au centre du bureau, un dossier unique, en lettres capitales : « UNKNOWN MOVIES : EPISODES 1 A 14.».

Ce qui se déroula alors devant mes yeux n'a rien de comparable avec tout ce que j'ai pu voir avant. Ne me demandez pas de le décrire. Sachez juste que lorsque j'émergeais de ces quatorze vidéos, comme un noyé qui cherche l'air, à moitié gelé, il était près de quatre heures du matin et je pleurais.

* * *

Ce n'était pas difficile de faire le lien entre l'état de cette cave et ce que je venais de découvrir. Ça n'avait rien d'une fiction, ça n'avait rien d'un jeu. Je côtoyais un tueur en série depuis un mois sans le savoir, et à ce stade avancé de la nuit j'étais capable de tout, éclater de rire devant ma naïveté, quitter la maison en courant ou prendre le flingue pour en finir.

Je bondis de ma chaise pour sortir dans la rue, et rendait le litre de soda énergisant, à la fois brûlant et glacé. Lorsque je revenais, un goût amer dans la bouche et les idées un peu plus claires, ma main se referma sur le vide.

Les clefs. Où j'avais foutu les clefs ?

Elles m'étaient tombées de la main lorsque j'avais commencé à regarder _Unknown Movies_ , et gisaient dans sur le sol. Dégoûté, je les ramassais et sortai de la cave en claquant la porte. Un peu de sang séché teintait le métal : assis sur le canapé, armé d'une vieille éponge, je frottais et frottais pour l'effacer, sans succès, et plus j'essayais plus la panique me gagnait. Le rouge s'était incrusté dans les rainures et avait séché.

La porte d'entrée a claqué à ce moment précis – pourquoi, pourquoi, mon Dieu – et j'ai juste eu le temps de fourrer le trousseau dans ma poche avant que Victor n'entre. Ce qui m'a le plus frappé, c'étaient ses bras ballants et son regard égaré. Sa veste était tachée, sa chemise déchirée. Il s'écroula sur la première chaise venue sans me voir, sans décoller son regard du sol, les dents serrées. Puis il se releva et marcha de long en large, comme les tigres de zoo en cage. J'ai tenté :

« Alors ? »

Il s'est tourné vers moi, et m'a regardé comme si c'était la première fois. C'était étrange de se dire que cette loque au regard de fantôme était le type brutal et passionné aux cheveux fous des vidéos, comme s'il y avait deux lui en lui.

« Alors rien, dit-il d'une voix sourde. C'est fini.

\- Comment ç-

\- C'est fini. C'est pas ma faute, j'ai essayé de le sauver, le gosse. J'ai vraiment essayé. Et l'autre aussi, là. J'avais pas le choix, tu sais que j'avais pas le choix, pas vrai ? »

Avant que je puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, il balaya d'un geste du bras tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table, alluma une clope avant de l'écraser du talon sans l'entamer, dans des gestes désordonnés et sans aucun sens.

« Putain, gémit-il, avant de répéter en hurlant : PUTAIN ! »

Tout en criant, il flanqua un coup de pied dans la porte de la cave, qui s'ouvrit sans résistance. Il trébucha lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, et me regarda d'un drôle d'air.

 _Monster, monster, and it keeps getting stronger._ Je sentis l'air quitter la pièce, tandis que ce notes entêtantes me revenaient en mémoire – comme ces types qui voient leur vie défiler.

« Tu es allé dans la cave ? Demanda-t-il, soudain très calme.

\- Non. »

J'essayai de maîtriser ma voix, mes mains, de rester ferme, mais il sentait que je faisais semblant. Il me demanda :

« Où est la clef ? »

Il avait un ton étrangement calme, beaucoup trop.

« Je crois que je l'ai laissée dans la cuisine.

\- Amène-la moi. »

Je n'avais pas d'issue de secours. Traînant des pieds, j'allais à la cuisine, récupérant dans la poche de ma veste le trousseau métallique. La voix de Victor me parvint, acide :

« Prends ton temps, surtout. »

Mon pouce lissa la clef de la cave. Il y avait encore un peu de sang dessus, malgré mes efforts. Je frottais, frottais, frottais, mais-

« Magne-toi ! »

Ultime avertissement. _Dieu, si t'existes, faites qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte_ , j'ai pensé. Je retournai vers lui et lui tendai le trousseau le plus nonchalament possible. Il écrasa la cigarette qu'il venait d'entamer – encore ! - et fit tourner le jeu entre ses doigts.

« Pourquoi il y a du sang sur cette clef ?

\- Je ne sais pas. »

Je compris que c'était la mauvaise réponse au regard qu'il me lança. Il demanda d'une voix très douce que je ne lui connaissais pas :

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ?

\- Je- »

Son poing percuta mon estomac avant que j'aligne la moindre phrase, son talon frappa contre ma jambe, puis ses deux mains empoignèrent mon cou tandis qu'il me cognait contre le mur.

« Tu en es _certain_ ? Répéta-t-il sans desserrer sa prise sur ma nuque. »

Je voulus lui répondre, me débattre, mais mes poumons sifflaient, du sang coulait sur mon menton, et j'avais mal, si _mal._ Je le sentis me traîner à moitié dans l'appartement, mon dos qui heurtait la porte, mes mains ligotées derrière moi alors qu'il m'asseyait de force sur une chaise.

« Il te reste un quart d'heure à vivre. Savoure.

\- Pourquoi...un quart d'heure ? Ai-je articulé

\- Voyons, _Max_ – il ne m'appelait jamais par mon prénom. Tu sais pourquoi, pas vrai ? »

Je levai les yeux sans comprendre, incapable de penser à autre chose que gagner la moindre seconde de répit, tandis qu'il achevait en allumant sa caméra :

« Ça me laisse juste le temps de présenter un Unknown Movie. »


End file.
